


Will You Take Your Place With Me

by Darnaguen



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Undercover Missions, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8548708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darnaguen/pseuds/Darnaguen
Summary: Jyn and Cassian go undercover. A 100 word drabble exercise.





	

–

“You know,” he says cheerfully while adjusting his cufflinks. “I never thought I was going to die wearing an Imperial uniform.”

She ducks her head to hide a smirk, pretends to inspect her weapons.

“Cassian?” 

Voice small, she takes a step closer.

“Yes?”

(Watching his eyes immediately darken from amusement to concern is a cheap thrill, but men are _just so easy_.)

She closes the distance between them and yanks his head down into a quick, hard kiss.

“We’re not going to die.”

Donning her helmet, she strides out of the room.

_*You’re* not going to die, at any rate._

–


End file.
